kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SnapeFan1
Hi, welcome to the Kuroshitsuji Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Grell Sutcliff page. Check out this wiki's about page for more information and guidelines relevant to this wiki. I also encourage you to read and become familiar with this wiki's spoiler policy. If you're looking for a place to start editing, you can visit the to do list to find pages that could use your help. You can also join a project to become more involved with the community. Finally, please remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SereneChaos (Talk) 16:32, October 15, 2011 Hi! Hey there SnapeFan! Welcome to Kuroshitsuji Wiki :) I'm Tsuminohime but you can just call me Tsumi like everyone else does. I'm really happy you came here and hope you stay for a long time! We have some projects which you may like to join. I, myself, am the Queen (or manager) of the Anime Project. You can also become a 'watchdog' of a particular project - a person who checks the articles that members fix and confirm whether they're completed. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me or one of our admins: C. Phantom and Serene. Hope you enjoy your time here! [[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 00:04, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh hi :D Hey there :D I'm THE BUDDY! If you read my profile, you'll see that I'm Undertaker's wife so DON'T STEAL HIM because we've already got married and had 30 babies together or else you'll be burnt down along with the bizaare dolls *ahem* xD You should read the top-asked questions if you want to know more about me but if your question isn't in there, you can just post on my talk page and I can reply at anytime because I always visit this wiki :D Stranger958 13:37, October 23, 2011 (UTC) THE BUDDY Re: Black Butler RP Of course! Technically everything is Yana Toboso's and not ours, so we couldn't really stop you anyway. xD I'd be more then happy to link to you if you link to us. If you need help with anything like the background, workmark, etc. feel free to ask! ^-^ SereneChaos 20:59, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Heyo Hiya! Im chanim michaelis but you can call me aisyah.I see your a grell fan.Well as long as you dont bother the following id be glad to accept you as a friend *Sebastian Michaelis *Ronald Knox *William T. Spears I like your avatar.Hope youll reply Chanim Michaelis 14:32, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Anyway you should read my profile.I hate Grell! I wont touch him.Hes in the emo corner with me right now *Me:I dont know where Sebastian is! Stop harassing me! *Grell:Of course you do hes your buler right? *Me:Help me....... T~T Chanim Michaelis 16:14, December 17, 2011 (UTC)